Sadness of the heart
by kAoMi1
Summary: This story just talks about the sad lives of all the characters in Inuyasha...it brings tears to your eyes...*sniff* Well, enjoy reading! and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!
1. Kikyo's life

Disclaimer: This is from an anime called Inuyasha. I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This just tells about the lives of all the characters from Inuyasha. WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I really like this anime!!! But you shouldn't read this unless you are 13 because it talks about a lot of negative stuff.  
  
Here are some Japanese translations!  
  
(Miko): Priestess  
  
(Hanyou): Half demon, half human  
  
(Shikon no tama): the power of 4 souls  
  
(Youkai): Demon  
  
  
  
Sadness of the heart  
  
Kikyo's life  
  
I was born in a small village where I grew up being so alone. I was known to be a skilled miko with strong spiritual powers. No one dared to compete against me. even the strongest youkais were always scared of me.  
  
Then, I swore to myself that I will be the guardian of the Shikon no tama.that no one else shall guard. I found out that this was my destiny. Everyone in my village treated me with high respect.and worshipped the ground I walked on.  
  
But I was still alone..fighting to live a normal life. Then, I met Inuyasha.. My sworn enemy and. my only love I fell in love with him gradually as he did for me. But he was a hanyou..not a human.  
  
In the Goshinboku tree.he made a promise to me to become human for me. I kissed him silently. Then, one day, he attacked my village and stole the Shikon no Tama. With my powerful "ki" I shot him with my spiritual arrow. Tears were falling freely from my eyes. Goodbye Inuyasha.  
  
Then, I took the "Shikon no tama" and sacrificed my soul in order to destroy the jewel. And then.Inuyasha was put in sleep for 50 years. 


	2. Inuyasha's life

Inuyasha's life I was born as a hideous creature which no one appreciated. My father was a youkai, my mother a human. Everyone hated me because of my outer self.. Some were extremely scared of me, others wanted to kill me. I felt so alone with no one by my side.  
  
What am I? I am a filthy hanyou that everyone hates. They called my mother dirty and my father evil... I sometimes want to kill my self with my own claws. Or break down and cry.  
  
I sometimes consider my self a weakling because of my human side. My demon half cares nothing for anything and loves bloodsheds. While my other half cares for things and knows how to love. Then, I met Kikyo.the beautiful miko. I assumed that we were both attracted to each other because we were both similar from one another. We both lived in a lonely world with no one to love... We both fought for humanity.  
  
But then, I hate her for killing me with her arrow. She had stopped me from becoming a full youkai. I promised to become human for her.so how come I didn't?  
  
I was pinned to the Goshinboku tree for 50 years until a girl. That looked so much like Kikyo released me Then, I wanted to kill her with my claws because I had mistaken her for Kikyo. To take revenge for her putting me to sleep. I found out that she was her reincarnation 500 years later.  
  
What kind of cruel hated world is this? It is a cursed, sad world for me. Kikyo.I miss you.I love you.you died because of me. Someday, I will give up my soul for you.  
  
Then, Kikyo's reincarnated girl changed me. She taught me that life isn't always bad. How can she be Kikyo's reincarnation, and be so different from her? They have the same scent, the same looks and share the same soul yet. They are so different.  
  
She said that her name was Kagome. "Feh, you're a worthless human!" I said. And then, I began to fall in love with her.not because she has Kikyo's soul. But for being herself. 


	3. Kagome's life

Kagome's life  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi, and was born in Modern day, Tokyo, Japan  
  
On my 15th birthday, I discovered a strange well on my basement  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a youkai dragged me through to the other side of the well  
  
Sangoku Jidai (Feudal Japan)  
  
It wasn't long before I found out that I time traveled back 500 years ago.  
  
Everyone there thought I was Kikyo.  
  
She must have been a very important person I thought.  
  
Then, I saw the creature stuck in a tree with an arrow in his heart.  
  
I stood frozen and shocked as I stared at the creature.  
  
It had a handsome face with shining silver hair with a human figure.  
  
But strangely, he had two furry ears on top of his head.  
  
He wasn't human.or so I thought.  
  
I don't know what made me, but with instinct,  
  
I touched his ears softly and pulled out his arrow.  
  
And then.my world went upside down,  
  
As I saw the creature's eyes brimming with red staring at me.  
  
He growled as he tried to grab me.  
  
"Kikyo!!" I heard him scream as he tried to slice me with his sharp claws  
  
It was long before an old women, by the name of Kaeda-baba arrived at the scene,  
  
She cast a spell on the creature as he tried to kill me.  
  
I was so relieved.  
  
Some kind of beads began to form around the creature's neck,  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!" I screamed as he immediately collapsed to the ground.  
  
Soon, a demon bird came to the scene.  
  
Then, I found out about my incredible power.  
  
The power to see the Shikon no tama.  
  
The women was known to be Kikyo's little sister  
  
And I was her reincarnation from the future.  
  
I took my arrow and shot at the bird.  
  
The bird exploded as the Shikon no tama cracked in pieces  
  
Light began to shine everywhere...  
  
And then, the Shikon no tama had been broken and  
  
Scattered around the land.  
  
Many days passed after that incident.  
  
And I found out that his name.was Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha didn't try to kill me anymore.  
  
But I wonder why. I feel something for him?  
  
I found out that he was a dog demon. a half dog demon.  
  
He isn't human.yet he isn't a demon.  
  
He is a very unusual boy.sometimes it seems as if he cares for people.  
  
While other times it seems he hates every one of them.  
  
He calls me names.and that gets me so mad,  
  
"Wench, Baka, Stupid girl," he says to me.  
  
And other times he calls me "Kagome."  
  
He sometimes makes my heart feel strange.  
  
When he hugs me tight and says "you'll come back.right?"  
  
After awhile.I found out that it was my destiny to have met Inuyasha.  
  
And to search for the Shikon shards.  
  
It is my responsibility and so.  
  
I commit to my self to find the Shikon no tama. 


	4. Sango's life

Sango's life  
  
I grew up in a village, surrounded by many friends and family.  
  
It wasn't long before my life became corrupted and ruined.  
  
Hideous Youkais attacked my village and killed all of my loved ones.  
  
My brother tried to fight the youkai but wasn't strong enough.  
  
But me.I couldn't help him.I couldn't help my brother and so he died.  
  
I watched helplessly as pools of blood surrounded him.  
  
"Kohaku." I whispered as tears poured out of my eyes.  
  
And then, he was gone.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Then, I made a promised myself that I will get my revenge.  
  
I will kill every youkai that gets in my way.  
  
Naraku tricked me into thinking that Inuyasha was my sworn enemy.  
  
The one who destroyed my village.  
  
But he was wrong.and I trusted him.  
  
How dare he trick my mind,  
  
I swear that I will get my revenge on Naraku till the day I die.  
  
Then I found out, that Naraku had revived my brother back to life  
  
And then, I met Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha  
  
Who was also tricked by Naraku,  
  
One day, I will remove my hideous life and destroy Naraku once and for all  
  
And find Kohaku.  
  
I swear on it on my soul, till the day I die. 


	5. Miroku's life

Miroku's life  
  
My father was cursed by an evil demon who tricked him.  
  
He fell in love with a woman who he thought was human.  
  
The demon made a hole on his hand which was to be descended down for generations and generations.  
  
Only, when the demon is killed, will the curse be gone forever.  
  
Then, I was born but inherited my father's curse.  
  
I too, had a whole in my hand which had the power to suck up everything.  
  
My father died because of his own curse.  
  
Now, I'm a Buddhist monk who is traveling with his friends.  
  
I seek for women, and ask them if they can bear my child...  
  
They always deny this request.  
  
But now time is running out.  
  
I'll never be able to take revenge for my father if my descendants aren't brought down.  
  
For my father, I promise to take revenge and remove this evil curse from my family forever. 


	6. Shippou's life

Kitsune: a fox sort of thing  
  
Youkai: demon  
  
Inuyasha no baka!: Inuyasha you idiot!  
  
Shippou's life  
  
I am a little kitsune youkai who lived happily with his mama and papa until one day.  
  
The "thunder brothers" attacked and killed my parents.  
  
I hate them so much!!!  
  
But what can I do? I'm just a little kid.  
  
I travel with my friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Kagome is like a mother to me. she's so nice and she always brings me yummy treats from her time.  
  
But stupid Inuyasha always screw things up and sends her back to her time again.  
  
Inuyasha no baka!!!  
  
Well, I always try my best to help my friends but... I'm still just a small kid.  
  
I have the power to transform to any shape.and have a small kitsune attack that I can do.  
  
Someday when I'm older and much stronger, I will crush the idiotic thunder brothers once and for all!!!  
  
Mama.Papa. I miss you.I hope your souls will rest peacefully.  
  
Until then, I promise to help my good friends. 


End file.
